


'People Will Definitely Talk Now...'

by foxybadger42



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxybadger42/pseuds/foxybadger42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is forced to tell Mrs. Hudson they won't be needing the second bedroom any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'People Will Definitely Talk Now...'

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Story is mine. Sherlock Holmes, John Watson and Mrs. Hudson belong to Sir Conan Doyle. BBC Sherlock to the BBC. No profit made. Just for fun.

'Mrs. Hudson?' I called as I entered the house, closing the door behind me. 'Are you in?' I walked towards the kitchen, nervously tapping my fingers against my thigh.

'Yes dear,' Mrs. Hudson emerged from her small sitting room at the back of the building.

I cleared my throat, shifting my weight from one leg to the other. 'Just wanted to tell you some guys from IKEA are delivering some new furniture this afternoon,' I announced and turned to leave the kitchen again, because I didn't want to her to ask any questions about the delivery.

'Oh, really?' she asked as she followed me into the hallway. 'Oh that's nice. When did you go? I would have loved to go to IKEA. I have this night desk, you see. The knob broke off years ago. But I'd need a strong man to carry it home for me,' and she teasingly touched my arm, chuckling with delight.

'Er – yes, sorry. I ordered them online. But I'll take you sometime,' I promised and I turned to walk up the stairs.

'What did you buy? A new kitchen table? I saw that nasty scratch on it the other day,' and she shook her head with disapproval.

'No – a desk. And desk chair – filing cabinets – I'm – I'm opening a practice next month.'

She raised her eyebrows.

'A practice? You mean – for your doctor thing?'

'Yes – I'm starting my own practice,' I admitted and raised my eyes to stare at the wall above her head – trying hard to find anything more interesting than her face.

'But – is there enough room? Or do you want the cellar?' she asked as she pointed to the door at her right.

'Nope,' I replied and I folded my hands together behind my back, hoping she wouldn't notice I was fidgeting with my fingers. 'It's er- it'll be upstairs.'

'But – where?'

'In – er,' I coughed, 'in my own room.'

'Your – bedroom?'

'Er – yes,' I nodded and finally met her eyes

She didn't speak for a long time.

'But – where will you sleep?'

'In, er – in the _other_ bedroom.'

'Sherlock's room?' she asked and raised her eyebrows. 'Is he moving out?'

'No,' I said and averted my eyes again, shaking my head. 'No, he's staying right where he is now.'

She went silent again for a long while and I could only hope her retired brain was able to process what I had just tried to tell her.

'John is sleeping in my bed, Mrs. Hudson,' Sherlock's voice suddenly sounded from upstairs.

Mrs. Hudson and I both looked up and watched how Sherlock descended the stairs. Once he came down, he placed his arm on my shoulder and rested his other hand on his own hip. 'We _both_ sleep in my bed,' he added and I looked down at the floor, feeling how my ears are going red.

She raised her eyebrows and turned towards the kitchen, eyeing us for a moment before she spoke again.

'Took you long enough though,' and disappeared out of sight.

My gaze flew up but she had already left. I turned my head to look at Sherlock, who was also looking at the spot where she had stood only moments ago.

I sighed and turned my head back.

'She took that well, then.'

'A bit too well,' Sherlock corrected me, and I watched how he narrowed his eyes. He then removed his arm from my shoulder and softly slapped it on my shoulder blade.

'Come,' he said and started to ascend the stairs. 'We have a bed that needs demolishing.'

I followed him upstairs


End file.
